vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wimchimp
Wim is a roleplayer known for portraying his "therapist robot" persona. He moves with charming mannerisms, somewhat similar to a Shakespearean drama actor and delivers impressive speeches that might as well be excepts from Hamlet. He calls himself a "therapy councillor" who is always ready to "provide therapy" to "degens". Aside from his persona and characters he's the editor behind the full-length movie Mushy Apples, filmed completely in VRChat. He's the one who managed to "fix it in post" together with Buza, the movie director. He has a skill for editing videos and spicing them with a dramatic touch. He runs Roflgators YouTube channel and another channel mainly featuring highlights from Roflgators streams. WimChimps YouTube and Roflgators YouTube History and Biography Mushy Apples History During the scuffed filming of the movie there were discussions about who would actually have to end up attempting to edit the mess. Wimchimp was mentioned and picked without first being asked as the lucky person assigned to edit. This was because of his skillful editing in previous videos featuring Roflgator and the Gator RP Group. When Mushy Apples premiered on Aug 20th 2018, Wimchimp was noticeably nervous. Before the viewing started Rob mentioned him hiding among the mountains. The movie turned out to be well received by the critics (Twitch chat) and a success! and E-boi robot (Wimchimp)]] E-boy therapist robot On Oct 29th he tried to offer therapy to GrumdropButton but was instead paired with her on a date by Roflgator. He entered into some strange way of courtship delivering lines of love, passion and tragedy. After a dance of mixed messages and attempts at wing-manning from Roflgator their date eventually - failed. Following the rejection Wimchimps and Gumdrops interactions have usually been strange with her being shy and him roasting her. Roflgator suggested that there must be something between them to build on and insisted that Wim ask her out on a date on Jan 22nd, 2019. Even though he obliged and she said yes it didn't work out. Malfunctioning Wimchimp, together with the other local robots followed Crake on a strange mission on Feb 26th. It lead to them to malfunctioni and acting more and more strange. and Wimchimp|250px]] On / off relationship with Crumpet A relationship in a fluctuating quantum state not really solidified in any superposition, one might say it is impossible to observe and describe until after the fact. Already sharing a deep friendship with one another the fellow robot MurderCrumpet have expressed a romantic interest towards him many times, wishing to charge their batteries together, they have however remained just friends. On Aug 20th, 2019 Murder Crumpet went on a date with a human named Fart Garfunkel but he interrupted their date to deliver a speech towards Crumpet, announcing that he really desired for them to be together. He portrayed TheBigMeechs grandpa during the RP event when DayZ meets Meechs family. Alternate roleplaying personas The Greenie The "Greenie" is a parody of new Roflgator subscribers whose sub-badges are still green. They are often teased for not appreciating or appealing to the old traditions of Roflgators community. As such they enjoy "dating RP", love lewd dancing and all the things that Roflgator usually refers to as being "degenerate". "The Greenie" was first encountered when a new store opened in Bricktown. and Sai Ho, KasumiXKittys succubi mother and demon father|200px]] Sai Ho Sai Ho is a demon and the father of KasumiXKitty during an improvised roleplaying session where he and the rest of the crew portrayed her demon family as she introduced them to her new boyfriend SciFri. He is a very strange character, a literal "cuck" who enjoys watching his wife have sex with other men. When meeting SciFri he disapproved of his puny stature figuring Wooks to be a much better suited candidate to date his daughter. He lost his temper eventually and fought SciFri in combat, eventually getting banished magically alongside Kasumis uncle Joshua. Highlight: Themed RP: Kasumis demon family Human Wimchimp Previous semi-RP or out-of-character avatar. Used when attending the premiere of Mushy Apples. Trivia *He is maintains and creates highlights for Roflgators YouTube channel. *For his hard work on Mushy Apples and highlights he's been called "Win'Chimp", "Wim'Champ" or "WinChamp". *He has earned the reputation of faithfully providing fitting background music in the RP lobbies depending on the mood and story arc. *On various occasions he's hosted successful dating/wing-manning events similar to what Roflgator does. Having received good ratings Roflgator has been curious about learning his secrets. *Always claiming to be "just friends" he and MurderCrumpet once won a competition of Know yo' Bro hosted by Roflgator, almost having a completely 100% score answering questions about each-other. Links *YouTube: Wimchimp's YouTube Channel *Twitter: https://twitter.com/wimchimp Video clips *The Therapist robot speaks *Wingmanning failed *Wimchimps motivational speech to LilYuki *Sipp about Wimchimp, he's only watched *Quirks game *Wimchimps motivational speech towards the malfunctioning Crake *Wims "joints get lubricated" *Murder RP: Wim and Klaatu are totally innocent.... *Wim gets murdered by Klaatu *Laser dance show *Worst/best ending? The last of the robots (Wimchimp's speech to Crumpet) *Wim loosing it *Wim's PickleChan RP... *Pokebattle: Wim vs Kyana *Cleanup job for Stevie *Portraying Meech's crazy Grandpa, MonkaS *Meech's perfectly normal family *Yeeting Wim *Highlight: Master safecracker Wimchimp *Roleplaying as a clapper Mushy Apples the Motion Picture *YouTube Video - Mushy Apples - The full length movie *YouTube Video - Mushy Apples - Trailer Clips from Wimchimps YouTube Channel *Roflgator "Light-RP" *Roflgator + Chipz - #RIPZ *True Scuff - Western RP highlight Gallery Wimchimp gallery Rofl Oct 29th 34 GumdropButton and Wimchimp (The Egirl and the Eboi).jpg.jpg|The E-girl and the E-boy robot. Rofl Nov 2nd 23 Porthunax Wimchimp and Kibby.jpg|With Porthunax and Kibby. Rofl Nov 21st 37 Wimchimp and Meyuu.jpg|With Meyuu. Rofl Dec 16th 12 Emery, Tanner and Wimchimp.jpg|Hosting a date between Emery and Tanner. Rofl Dec 16th 22 John (Dyrus) pep talking Mute Max with Wimchimp.jpg|Pep talking John with Max. Rofl 2nd Jan 10 Wimchimp and Hapain dancing.jpg|Wimchimp dancing with Hapain. Rofl Jan 14th 38 Gumdrop and Wimchimp.jpg|Gumdrop and Wimchimp. Rofl Jan 14th 39 Gumdrop and Wimchimp.jpg|Gumdrop and Wimchimp. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 51 Cheese and Wimchimp.jpg|Western RP with Cheese. Rofl Mar 18th 17 Murder Crumpet and Wimchimp on stage.jpg|On stage with Crumpet during St. Patricks day at The Great Pug. Rofl April 9th 9 Wimchimp attempting to recover brainz from HelloKitten.jpg|Attempting to recover swallowed brains from Zombie Girl Rofl May 3rd 2019 21 Wimchimp Crumpet and BustXTreme.jpg|RP Tryout for BustXTreme together with Crumpet Rofl May 24th 2019 43 The Robot council Crake, Wimchimp and Murder Crumpet.jpg|The Robot Council of Bricktown, Crake and Crumpet Rofl June 3rd 2019 15 Wimchimp and HelloKitten.jpg|Wim and HelloKitten Rofl June 9th 2019 87 Wimchimp skull on head.jpg|Wearing a skull on his head to fit the theme at Necro Nights Rofl June 18th 2019 36 Wimchimp and Crake think theyre being detained.jpg|Hands up! Getting detained by Bricktown police Rofl July 2nd 2019 3 Wimchimp hydra bracket cancer bracket.jpg|Hydra head Wimchimp? Rofl July 2nd 2019 5 Hydra Wimchimp and Crumpet.jpg|Hydra and Crumpet Rofl July 2nd 2019 19 Crumpet and Wimchimp.jpg|Crumpet and Wim on a date at The Black Cat Rofl July 2nd 2019 28 Murder Crumpet Klaatu Sneakiii Bearly and Wimchimp.jpg|With Crumpet, Klaatu, Sneakiii and Bearly Rofl July 2nd 2019 29 Vincent Murder Crumpet, Klaatu and Wimchimp.jpg|With Vincent, Crumpet and Klaatu. Rofl July 13th 2019 21 Wimchimp scab avatar.jpg|Wim became Weabu? Or are those "scabs" as Roflgator would refer to it. Rofl Aug 9th 2019 6 Wimchimp on stage (Royal Gator).jpg|Wim on stage at The Royal Gator Rofl Aug 9th 2019 7 Wimchimp mic drop on stage (Royal Gator).jpg|Mic drop... Rofl Aug 20th 2019 12 Wimchimp steps in Fart Garfunkel and Murder Crumpet date.jpg|Interrupting Fart Garfunkel and Crumpets date. Rofl Oct 16th 2019 15 Wimchimps Halloween avatar, a crasher costume.jpg|Haloween avatar dressed as a crasher. Rofl Dec 2nd 2019 29 Queenmari 22 dancing for Wimchimp.jpg|Queenmari dancing for Wim. Rofl Dec 27th 2019 27 Rileyrog and Wimchimp.jpg|Rileyrog and Wim. Rofl Dec 27th 2019 57 Java drugged by Wimchimp and Crumpet, Stevie asked to cleanup.jpg|Java drugged under a bed... Wim and Crumpet stand looking innocent when Stevie is asked to cleanup. Alternative characters gallery Rofl Aug 20th 20 Wimchimp.jpg|Wimchimp before the premiere of Mushy Apples. Rofl Aug 20th 25 Wimchimp Mushy Apples Premiere.jpg|Wimchimp interviewed by Roflgator before the premiere Rofl Aug 20th 33 Buza and Wimchimp embrace after the Premiere.jpg|Buza and Wimchimp embrace after the movie premiere Rofl Aug 20th 34 Buza and Wimchimp embrace after the Premiere.jpg|Buza and Wimchimp embrace Rofl Mar 8th 8 Raziell and The Greenie (Wimchimp).jpg|The Greenie creeping on Raziel Rofl Mar 8th 9 Raziell and The Greenie (Wimchimp).jpg|The Greenie bothering Raziel Rofl Mar 15th 7 Furry (Wimchimp) and MorphTM.jpg|Portraying a "Furry" with MorphTM Rofl Mar 15th 21 Furry (Wimchimp) dancing for Murder Crumpet.jpg|Dancing for Crumpet as a furry. Rofl Mar 15th 25 Furry (Wimchimp) getting a cavity search from officer Frankie (Valco).jpg|Getting a cavity search from Frankie Rofl Mar 15th 29 Cyrio (Mute Max) next victim Furry (Wimchimp).jpg|Furry Wim, murdered by Cyrio Kaila Rofl April 3rd 7 Claudio (Wimchimp) and Wilbur (MurderCrumpet).jpg|Portraying "Claudio" being seduced by Wilbur during an Elimination Dating gameshow. Rofl April 5th 6 Bakachan (Spellboy) and Wimchimp.jpg|Portraying a knight with his apprentice "Bakachan" Rofl May 26th 2019 5 Sai Ho (Wimchimp).jpg|Sai Ho, KasumiXKittys demon father Rofl May 26th 2019 6 Sai Ho (Wimchimp) Kasumi and SciFri.jpg|Questioning Kasumis choice in boyfriends... Rofl May 26th 2019 14 Sai Ho (Wimchimp) SciFri Kasumi Hafumi (Crumpet) and Joshua (Broom).jpg|Family meeting, SciFri, Kasumi, Hafumi and Joshua Rofl May 26th 2019 32 SciFri Hafumi (Crumpet) Sai Ho (Wimchimp).jpg|Confronting SciFri for not being a worthy boyfriend to their daughter. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Robots